


The More Things Change, The More They Stay the Same

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Planning Time, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri and Mila get to confront Yuuri.  Once the kicking's done, they're right back to being family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva, Russian Skate Fam - Relationship
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	The More Things Change, The More They Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family  
> Pairing: Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva

If it were anyone but Yuri, Otabek would question the strategy for showing Katsuki how much his old friends had missed him. Walking up to someone you considered family, kicking them in the back hard enough to knock them to the ground, and screaming at them in the filthiest Russian Otabek had heard in weeks was, generally, not a winning strategy. In almost any circumstance, it would convince the long-lost loved one that they had been right to stay away and avoid you.

But this was Yuri. Yuuri had considered him family, too, so if Yuri had started this meeting any other way, Yuuri would have really been worried. Instead, he was smiling a little as Yuri ranted. “I missed you too, little tiger,” he said when Yuri finally paused for breath. “It’s good to see you. How’s Potya?”

“Old. Still as spoiled as ever.” Yuri crossed his arms. “Seriously. What the fuck. Leaving, okay, fine, I’d have been pissed but I do get why you needed to get out and start over after everything with Viktor. Why’d you do it stupid and cut us off?”

“I had to, Yuri. When I left, if I’d had to face the three of you and explain myself, I couldn’t have gone, and I needed to. I really did intend for it to be a complete career change, not just a sabbatical and a change of scenery, until I met JJ and he helped me fall in love with skating independent of my love for Viktor.” Yuuri accepted the hand Otabek offered and got to his feet. “And, well, the longer I went telling myself I still needed the space, the more awkward it seemed to try to reach out. I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Mila said, stepping up to hug Yuuri. “Kenjirou says you didn’t know about him and Yuri, so I’m guessing you don’t know about me and Beka, either?”

“Wait, what?” Yuuri looked between them, eyes huge. “Beka, I thought you didn’t want to move to Russia!”

“I don’t. I’m still in Kazakhstan, and Mila and I are long-distance. Tough, yes, but not impossible, and she’s worth the trouble.” Mila’s bright smile was the perfect reward. “You really didn’t know?”

“I knew,” Yuuri admitted, squeezing JJ’s hand. “JJ didn’t mean to, but he was so excited when you guys went social media official that he told me.”

Mila burst into giggles. “JJ, you goober.”

“I know, but I’m not sorry. If anything, I’m sorry I kept Yuri and Kenjirou to myself. Not sure if it would have done any good, but I really think hearing about Beka and Mila is what opened the crack to Yuuri coming.” JJ put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Missing out on big life things is not fun!”

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you came,” Mila said. “I don’t know if you’ve heard that I’m planning to retire after this season…”

“Wait, what?” Yuri glared at Mila. “You never said anything to me!”

“No, because you’d try to talk me out of it and I’m not going to let that happen.” Mila stuck her tongue out at Yuri. “You were going to hear soon because I let slip in an interview that Beka and I are going to start trying for a kid this summer, and pregnancy and skating careers are not compatible. I’m moving to Almaty after Worlds.”

Yuri glared at Otabek. “I can’t believe you kept this from me. You are awful.”

Otabek folded his arms. Yuri hadn’t kicked him yet, so maybe the anger was real? On the other hand, maybe Yuri had just kicked himself out dealing with Yuuri. “In my defense, you know we’ve been talking about Mila coming to Almaty when she retired and that we wanted kids, and you’re not stupid, you have to have noticed that Mila’s having to work at lot harder to keep her edge than she has in the past and realized that meant retirement was coming soon.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuri’s glare only softened a little, but it was enough to let Otabek relax. “I just thought she was still having trouble with Yuuri having left and Sara retiring to have her baby and that things would get better.”

“Sara’s baby keeps making me want one of my own,” Mila said. “Every time I go see them, every time Sara posts new pictures or especially video… even the ones where it’s obvious she is not having fun dealing with baby things, it still makes me jealous. Between that and finding a boyfriend I trust to treat me and my baby well…”

“Unlike all your shitty hockey exes and that weird attempt at dating Mickey?” Yuri interrupted.

“Exactly.” Mila snuggled into Otabek’s shoulder. “If I’d wanted to date Beka earlier, I could have, but I wasn’t ready for a guy I might want to hold onto. I am now, and unlike Mickey, Beka isn’t that different from my hockey guy type in a lot of ways.”

“Just the most important one, he’s not shitty.” Yuri relaxed completely now. “You guys better let me teach the kid all the important stuff about skating and cats and music.”


End file.
